thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
An Odd Couple
An Odd Couple is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio An Odd Couple audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Constance - Annie Savage *Queen Victoria - Mark Gagliardi *Sacco - John DiMaggio *Vanzetti - James Urbaniak *Viking - Hal Lublin *Narrator - James Urbaniak Plot Colonel Tick-Tock is looking forward to an evening with a book by Woodhouse, a cup of tea, and Constance's company. Tick-Tock mentions that he met Woodhouse once, and Constance wishes she could meet him as well, but Tick-Tock admonishes her that she can't and the Trick Clock is not a toy. He says that even her musing aloud could cause a time disturbance. The Trick Clock alerts Tick-Tock that there's a paradox detected detected because of Constances' wishing out loud. He uses the Trick Clock the send the paradox back to the bronze age. Queen Victoria says he is needed in America in the early 20th century, as Sacco had requeted to move in with Vanzetti after being thrown out by his wife. A viking ship had hit a time-berg and sent through the chonosphere to also land in their New York apartment. In New York, Vanzetti is fed up with the mess that Sacco is leaving around their apartment as "an expression of anarchy" despite the ultimate goal of anarchy is self-imposed order. Sacco smashes Vanzetti's linguini as a demonstration of Propganda of the Deed to promote physical violence against political enemies in a way of inspiring the masses and catalyzing revolution. The Viking arrives and terrifies them, threatening them with his sword. Tick-Tock arrives, and has Trick Clock de-age the sword to a slab of metal. Trick Clock then activates total aging and vanishes the sword. The viking draws an axe, and Tick-Tock de-ages the viking to a child and sends him back to his viking ship. The enormous events of the day cause the two to bicker more, which Tick-Tock says is what caused the original time disturbance in the first place. The two shake hands and reconcile. Tick-Tock requests to bring some coffee from their apartment back to his wife. Sacco and Vanzetti are shocked to learn Tick-Tock has a wife, and Sacco hopes their future brings success in their endeavors. Tick-Tock leaves after an uncomfortable pause. Historical Information Urbaniak plays Vanzetti as Felix Unger in The Odd Couple, while DiMaggio plays Sacco as Oscar Madison. The Viking speaks similarly to The Swedish Chef. *Sacco and Vanzetti *The Odd Couple Notes *Episode commentary by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker. Continuity * This is the 45th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Vive Le Reich? * The next episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - The Search for Marnie Bennett part 2. * The previous episode in Colonel Tick-Tock canon is #31 Electric Rivalries, * The next episode in Colonel Tick-Tock canon is #71 The Wilde Party. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 4, 2011 and released on October 31, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2011 segments